32 annual hunger games
by TEAM BUTTERCUP894
Summary: Underground in a sharp, dark, cave is yet another hunger games. who will win? The Capitol is certainly on for some great surprise... Rated T because it is the hunger games. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Prologue

**this is just a prologue to my story! thanks for reading! Enjoy and comment!****  
**

**PROLOGUE **

A woman, hardly of 30, runs down the rows and rows of colorful, genetically altered roses that were the garden of President Snow. She had finally figured out what the setting for the next Hunger Games would be.

"I need to see Snow. Its about the thirty second." She said as she approached the tall golden door that formed the entrance to Snow's mansion. The woman at the attendance desk looked at her and scowled.

She had never been fond of the woman, frantically running to the President.

"Your name, ma'am?" she asked.

"Harricony Litch, Head Game Maker for the 32 annual Hunger Games." The woman replied. The attendance woman mumbled something about everyone being a pig that didn't think she knew anything about the games.

" President Snow is currently in the study. Here is your pass." She said as she handed Harricony the silver lined slip that she could use to find the leader of Panem. She aggressively snatched the pass and sprinted down the forever-winding hallway. As she approached the study, a whisper came from the door. A guest. President Snow had a guest over for tea. Harricony leaned in close.

" WHAT did I tell you, Stenbur? More pain than ever, period! I don't need any more opinion. End of story," Came the deep. Raspy voice of Snow.

"But, sire! We don't even know were the games are set! Surely we can…"

"No. No, Stenbur. The games aren't about mercy and forgivingness. They are about reminding the districts of my power! NO EXCEPTIONS! Any questions, now?"

"No, sire." The man, apparently named Stenbur, replied, as he walked towards the door. It swung open, revealing Harricony.

"Ah! Herricony Litch. I've been expecting your arrival. Come! Sit! Have some tea." Snow said.

"President Snow, sir, I…I have the blue prints to this years arena. I have a feeling you will like it. More pain than ever" she said, mocking his exact words. He began to eye her suspiciously.

"Hmmm, maybe more of the broken stalactites," he said, referring to the sharp rocks hanging from the ceiling of the cavern, one thousand miles underground, that was that years arena.

"Anything else, President Snow, sir?" she asked.

" One thing. If you cant pull this trick out of your sleeve by the 32 Games this Friday, than it's bye-bye Harricony Litch. Got it?"

she nodded her head in approval and ran, with the unfinished blue prints, down the hall into the light of day in the Capitol…

**Yay! One more chapter done, many more to go. enjoy!**


	2. Katya Riley

**Hey, guys! sorry if this chapter is kinda lame, it took me a long time! Finally, here it is! I own nothing!**

To put it in simple words, I woke up. It is extra early, but its reaping day! Who couldn't be thrilled? I threw my big, plush comforter to the ground excitedly and hop out of bed.

I walk over to my dresser and start to apply make up to my eyes, cheeks, and lips. Not like I needed it or anything. I am already gorgeous; I just use the make up as an enhancer. I swiftly take a brush to my silky white blonde hair. Really? Who could be more stunning than I?

"One, two, three…" I begin, swiping the brush over my hair in long, brisk motions. My Mother always reminds me to brush my hair for at least an hour every twelve hours to make my hair stay shinny and to flow properly.

That's what she did, and it won her the attention of all the sponsors in her games. I come from a seemingly endless line of victors, and I promised not to bring down the reputation.

That's why I, Katya Riley of district one, shall win the hunger games! Well, if I were to be reaped. If not, I shall just volunteer. Either way, the crowd will absolutely adore me!

Once I am done with my face, I go to my closet and grab the first thing I lay my sky blue eyes on. A t-shirt given to me by my mother and a pair of the tightest skinny jeans around!

I run, slightly struggling with my skinny jeans, (but what can I say? I'm a slave for fashion!) through the town to the jewelry shop and meet up with me life long companion, Grax.

"Finally, Katya! What took you so long?" He asks, having to look up at me because of my height. I swear! I'm so tall it almost ruins my beauty. I said _almost!_

"Well, you don't expect me to just leave my hair a frizzled mess laying on my head like some dead animal, do you? It takes serious concentration to make hair like mine look this pampered!" He begins to laugh. Was it really _that_ funny?"Oh, lets just go already!" I blurt out, humiliated by my dear friend.

We reach the training center surprisingly quickly, me having extra tight skinny jean and all. I run inside to claim the ax, swiftly swinging at the nearby test dummy. The bottom half falls to the ground with a pleasant thud.

Then I take some knives and throw them at another dummy, piercing the heart and, in addition, knocking over the dummy. If only that were a real person. If it were, I could laugh at their cold, bloody face and feel superior to all existence! But, of corse, I would have to ruin my looks for that. Totally not worth it!

As Grax and I leave the center, we see that it has become officially morning. How long have we been training? Never mind that, now we have the reaping to worry about!

The town center is crowded as I run to get my blood tested. Linker Jolt, the man from the capitol, comes to the stage.

"Hello, district one! Are you ready for the 32 annual Hunger games?" he shouts into the microphone. We all hoot and holler our little district one hearts out!

"That's what I like to hear! Now, as we all know, the projector is broken so there will be no video this year." We all sigh simultaneously.

"I know, I know. But as much of a gentleman as I am, I must suggest that we go ladies first!" He walks over to the glass bowl brimming with little slips of paper and digs his hand deep into it.

"Skrilla Jovel!" he screams. Who the heck is Skrilla Jovel? Oh, no matter. I just run into the lane and scream those blessed words."I volunteer as tribute!"

"Ahh! A volunteer! What a great attitude! Now, what might your name be, dear?" he asks me.

"Katya Riley! I say with a proud, dignified voice.

"Oh, my! A Riley! You must be Frosh and Sky Riley's Daughter, am I wrong?"

"No, sir! That's me!"

"Well, every one, applause for Katya Riley, our district one female tribute!" The crowd goes wild cheering my name. I haven't felt so popular in all of my years of being the most popular kid in school! They just cant resist me!

"And now" Says Linker in a more casual tone of voice. "For the boys."

**The boy will be posted hopefully in the next week. I want to thank K.A. Heaysman for submiting Katya. She was a lot of fun to write about! Untill next time, may the odds be ever in your favor! :D yay! Thank you, K.A. Heaysman, for the idea of Katya Riley!**


	3. Shyne Tian

**Hello, my readers. This an important message that I want you to read. I have come to the point in my life were I have two lives. One, my actual life, and two, my Internet life. Both have become extremely stressful. In my normal life, there is homework, family, and growing up. In my virtual life, there are many people pushing me to write more, write more, write more! I have come to the delema of not enough time for either life. This one, along with all of my others, will be shut down in the following week, if I have enough time. I will also be logging out and never coming back to this site ever again. I will also be shutting down my deviant art and quotev accounts. It's was very sad to write and even more sad to agree with. I am now called TEAMBUTTERCUP894.**

_IMPORTANT: _

**My friend pplprsn will be continuing the stories. Be warned, she has a different writing style, but the plots will be the same.  
She dose not know much about The Hunger Games, so I (and hopefully you) will help her. Enjoy district 1's boy, shyne!**

shyne's POV

A pebble skidded from under my foot as I stepped out of my house in the fabulous District One. I breathed in the crisp, hot air, soaking the warmth into my tan skin. I smiled.

Today was my lucky day, I was sure. I had bought teserae on purpose to get picked in the reaping for the 32nd annual Hunger Games! I was sure that I would get picked this year. POSITIVE!

I saw a group of people in my grade calling over to me, so I jogged to my throng of friends, along with many shouted greetings. Lets just say, I was REALY popular.

" Hey Shyne! We have been waiting! You know that we never leave without you." My best friend, Courtesy, said as I took spot next to him.

" I know. Sorry, but my shower button that had rose scent was jammed, so I had to look throughout the entire selection for an equally good scent." I guiltily replied.

"I hear ya. Rose is the BEST!" My girlfriend, Emerald, said. "Whish you luck on the reaping today! If you get picked I will be honored to be called your girlfriend."

" Aren't you honored to be my girlfriend anyway?" I jokingly asked. Everybody laughed. "And when I win, I will host a night long party in celebration of district one, the best district in all of Panem!" My friends cheered in roars of applause as I got my blood taken and stepped into the reaping center, my whole grade close behind. I waved at various passerbys, all recognizing me and happily waving back with shouts of 'Happy Reaping Day!' or 'Hope you get picked! What and honor it is to have you in our district!'. Again. I was REALLY popular. I wiped the perspiration from my sweaty brow and blonde, wavy hair. Man, it was hot today!

I could see nearly the entire crowd, right to the beautiful stage, considering my nearly 7 foot height and that everyone else was only six feet at the most. So, in both ways, people _looked up_ to me.

As I waited for Linker Jolt, our district's reaping leader, I was bombarded with questions like 'how is your love life? ' or ' what are your plans for next weekend?' For all of these, I would answer in friendly and fairly long answers. What can I say? That's how you win over district ones.

Linker Jolt finally strutted onto our stage, swept up in waves of applause.

"Hello, district one! Are you ready for the 32nd annual Hunger Games?" He gets more applause as an answer.

"That's what I like to hear! Now, as we all know, the projector is broken so there will be no video this year." We all sigh as one district.

"I know, I know. But as much of a gentleman as I am, I must suggest that we go ladies first!" He walks over to the huge and full glass bowl that was sitting on a mohagony table. Reaching his hand into the bowl, he takes a piece of the delicate paper and shouts a name out. Then, Katya Riley, one of the one that follow me around volunteered, being a Riley and all, she would probably get pretty far, but I would win if I was selected.

"And now, for the boys" Linker said, followed by a silence of anticipation. He brought his hand down to make contact with the little flaps of paper, sending some flying to the ground. Finally, he pulled his hand free from paper and read the belssed name, " Shyne Tian!" The crowd simply roared with shouts and applause as I stepped onto the stage Next to Katya. We both gave eachother a thumbs up. Out in the crowd, I could just make out the face of my girlfriend, crying with tears of joy.

**hey! This chapter really excites me! District two will be posted before the end of February, I promise!**


End file.
